degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Axel Valentine/Axel: The Future
I have been thinking a lot about my future when I graduate high school in 2013. Like what career choice I want to choose, plans for college, life after graduation, etc. I have been pondering my life for the last month and for some bizzare reason, everything reverted back to this website. IN MY OPINION, this website is unhealthily''(is that a word)'' addictive. This website is very insanely social. We all form friendships, we all form incredibly strong bonds with one another, we all get attached to our "buds" on this website to the point where it is unhealthy. I think that everyone getting "attached" with one another is a disaster destined to happen. EVERY USER ON THIS WEBSITE IS GOING TO LEAVE AT ONE POINT IN TIME! '''I promise you. Think about it from this viewpoint. '''Ask yourself this question: When you graduate high school and enter into college or university, will you still be an active member on this website? Ask yourself this question: When you graduate college or university and enter the REAL WORLD, will you still be an active member on this website? Honestly, we cannot stay here forever. There is going to be a date set for every one of us in our lives when we all will drift apart and lose contact with one another. I am aware some of us have each others cell phone numbers. I am positive that there is going to be a point in life where we will all stop texting and calling each other. When all of this happens, it is going to hurt like hell! ALL '''of us have at least one or two friends on here that we love to death. Lets say a rare event happens to you or your friend and you lose all contact with that friend. You will '''never talk to them again. And the rest of your life you're thinking to yourself how is my friend? I hope he/she is okay. I remember PMing on Degrassi Wiki Chat with him/her. I feel that a lot of us are getting addicted to this website and it is not healthy at all. I am going to go ahead and confess that I am addicted to this site and I am damn positive I am not the only one. When I am in class listening to the teacher teach some of that irrelevant Algebra 2 crap, I am thinking of the Degrassi Wiki. When I am at lunch eating with my friends, I am thinking of the Degrassi Wiki. They say your high school years are your most exciting years of your life, but I have been spending my weekends on the Degrassi Wiki adding catergories to pages. I honestly do not like what I am doing and it is already to late to try and leave because I am going to be stuck on this website until September of 2013. I just don't want to see any of us get too close with one another, only for to go our seperate ways in the future. The main idea of all of this was: If you haven't already, try not to get too attached to this website, because in the future, if something happens, you may or may not get emotionally and mentally damaged. Adam a vision of perfection ~I was not trying to be negative in this or trying to rain on everyone's parade, but this topic has always been on my mind. I just felt like I needed to address it. Comment what you think (: Category:Blog posts